


A Narrow Escape

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Caught in the Act, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: There's Severus' story, Harry's story, and then there's the truth. At this point, Minerva just wants a believable story.





	A Narrow Escape

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for as my Daily_Deviant July 2018 submission. Themes/kinks chosen: age disparity, caught in the act, masturbation.
> 
> **Author's notes:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for beta reading, and to the mods for allowing me a slightly later posting date for July. <3
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Narrow Escape

~

“Gentlemen, really! I’m shocked and appalled at such behaviour from two of my staff, one of you _senior_ staff!” 

Biting his lip, Harry slanted a look over at Severus, who was stone-faced, his expression giving nothing away. 

“Bad enough you chose to have your…assignation in a public area of the castle, where any of the students could stumble upon you, but to compound the error by deliberately displaying yourselves… Well, this is a serious infraction, one that should be reported to the board.” 

Severus’ right leg began bouncing up and down, a sure sign he was nervous. Harry longed to reach over and put his hand on his thigh for comfort, but he was sure Minerva would not be amused. 

“Well? Have you nothing to say for yourselves?” 

“I believe, Headmistress, we have been waiting for you to complete your…remarks,” said Severus, tone cool. 

Minerva narrowed her eyes. “I see. Very well.” Leaning back in her chair, she waved her hand. “Proceed. Do try to explain your way out of this one. If you make it good enough I may even believe you and, honestly, I don’t relish the paperwork.” 

Severus smirked, and Harry immediately looked away, knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep a straight face. 

“Professor Potter and I, as you know, are in a relationship,” said Severus. “This relationship did not begin until well after he had completed his schooling and his Auror training, at which point he returned to Hogwarts to take up the post of Defence professor.” 

“I’m aware of all this, Severus. _Do_ get to the point!” 

“Of course. I was just reviewing and establishing the parameters of our relationship before continuing on to the specific encounter in question.”

Minerva’s only reaction was to raise a single eyebrow. 

Severus coughed. “You see, it happened like this—”

::“Class dismissed!” Severus watched as the students slowly packed up their cauldrons to go. 

“Professor Snape?” 

“Yes, Miss Longbottom?” 

“I just want you to know I appreciate all the extra time you’ve taken with me this year, Professor. My dad warned me about you, but you’ve been brilliant, so thanks.” 

“You are most welcome, Miss Longbottom. I’m always happy to show your father u—I mean to show my students ways to help them master their studies. Now run along. You don’t want to be late for your next class.”::

“Oh please! You’re telling me you were actually _pleasant_ to little Alice Longbottom?” Minerva rolled her eyes. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I’ll have you know I’m pleasant to all my pupils.” 

“That’s a new one.” Minerva snorted. “Fine. Whatever, just get to the relevant part of the story, please.” 

“Of course.” 

::After securing the Potions storeroom, Severus walked into the hallway, where there were still students loitering. “Don’t you all have classes?” he asked. 

“No, Professor,” said a random Hufflepuff. “We’re between classes and we were practising spells.” 

“Is that so?” Crossing his arms, Severus nodded. “Go on, then. Show me what you were practicing?” 

“It’s an Invisibility Spell, sir.” The Hufflepuff raised his wand and pointed it at a stack of books on the ground. “ _Invisibilia_!” 

The books remained clearly visible, even as the rest of the Hufflepuffs tried the spell. 

“I see the problem,” said Severus. “You’re holding your wand wrong, and you need to execute the wand movement just so—” After instructing them for a few minutes, they actually caused the books to waver. “Excellent! Just continue practising and you’ll have it.”::

“And now you’re telling me you helped _Hufflepuffs_ outside of class out of the goodness of your heart?” Minerva gave Severus a flat look. “Just what do you take me for?” 

“Why, you’re the Headmistress and my superior,” said Severus. “And I would assist any student outside of class. Teaching is my passion.” 

It was all Harry could do not to burst out laughing. As it was, he choked, coughing so much Minerva conjured a glass of water and levitated it over to him. “Sorry,” he said after a few sips. “It’s, erm, a bit dry in here.” 

Minerva rolled her eyes. “I’m sure.” Transferring her attention back to Severus, she shook her head. “Fine, whatever. Go on with your story.” 

Severus inclined his head. “Thank you. And it’s not a story, it’s my recollection.” 

“Whatever, Severus, just _get to the point_!” 

::By the time Severus finished tutoring the Hufflepuffs, it was evening, and, as was his habit on Wednesdays, he went to his quarters to grade over a quiet dinner. Harry was due to visit that night, so he hurried as he graded.

At about nine-thirty, he heard a noise outside his quarters and, curious, he got up and walked out into the dungeon hallway. There he saw a couple of the same Hufflepuffs he’d tutored earlier. They had apparently returned to continue practising their charms.

They were pointing at the hallway, repeating, _Invisibilia_ over and over when Harry rounded the corner, and one of the spells hit him. ::

“You expect me to believe a student turned Harry invisible?” 

Severus smirked at Minerva. “Of course not. He’s far too skilled for that. If you’d let me finish—”

“Godric. Yes, fine! Finish!” Minerva snapped. 

::With reflexes indicative of his Auror training, Harry put up a shield, but it wasn’t enough to protect his trousers or pants, which went invisible, revealing his cock, which happened to be hard. 

“Eeek!” cried the Hufflepuffs, scattering even as Severus ran towards Harry. 

“Are you all right?” Severus asked, his hands reaching automatically to cover Harry’s naked bits. His fingers wrapped around Harry’s cock automatically.

“What the hell was that?” asked Harry, lowering his wand and sagging against the wall. 

“Just what is happening here?” thundered Minerva coming around the corner. “Why is Professor Potter naked, and why are you touching his…Severus! How could you? And in the hallway, too!” ::

Minerva buried her face in her hands. “I did not _thunder_ ,” she said, her voice muffled. 

“It seemed like it to me,” said Severus. “Anyway, that’s what happened.” 

Raising her head, Minerva eyed him. “You are incredible. You honestly expect me to believe that story?” Her eyes narrowed. “And I suppose the Hufflepuffs will corroborate this?” 

“If you can find them. I didn’t get their names.” Severus shrugged. “Anyway, it’s what happened. Ask Harry if you don’t believe me.” 

Sighing, Minerva turned to Harry. “Professor Potter, would you like to explain your side of the story? Why, for example, were you—?” she coughed “—erect when I found you both?” 

Harry cleared his throat. “Well, I wasn’t there for all the goings on in Severus’ class, of course, but yes, I’m happy to explain what happened from my point of view—”

::Harry clapped to get the class’s attention. “Good job, everyone. Now, shields down and I’ll see you all Friday. And keep practising those Repelling Spells. They can come in very handy, trust me!” 

Several of the students laughed, and they all trailed out chatting. 

Gathering up his books and robes, Harry cleaned up his classroom before exiting and locking the door. After dumping his stuff in his quarters, he walked down to the greenhouse where Neville was working. 

“Hey,” he said, walking in. “Neville?” 

“I’m here!” Emerging from behind a bush, Neville was covered in dirt and leaves. “Oh, hello, Harry. What’s up?” ::

“Harry, am I going to have to give you the same admonition as I did Severus?” Minerva asked, tone dry. “What does this have to do with me finding the two of you half naked in the hallway?” 

“I’m getting there, Headmistress.” Harry slanted a look at Severus, who wore a bland expression. “You let Severus set the scene, after all.”

Shaking her head, Minerva waved a hand. “Fine,” she said, sounding exasperated. “But I warn you, this had better be relevant.” 

“It is,” Harry assured her. 

::“What’s up?” asked Neville.

“You remember I was telling you about wanting to mix up the Defence class a bit?” Harry said. “Well, I think I have a way, but I’m going to need your help.” 

Neville smiled. “Sure, I’m happy to help. What do you need?”

“Do you have any plants that aren’t actually dangerous but are potentially scary? I want to train them to be able to escape sentient bonds.” 

“Oh!” Neville pursed his lips. “You know, I may have something. Come look at this.” 

Leading Harry around the corner, Neville finally stopped at a bushy plant that was waving its leaves in the air as if searching for something. 

“Erm, isn’t this Devil’s Snare?” asked Harry. “I’m not trying to strangle them, Neville, even if it is tempting at times—”

Neville laughed. “No, I know. This is my own creation. It’s a cross between a Devil’s Snare and a Flitterbloom. Herbologists believed it impossible, but I managed it! I’m calling it the Devil’s Bloom.” 

“Wow.” Reaching forward, Harry brushed his finger over some leaves and they gently wrapped around it before letting go. “Impressive, Neville.” 

“Thanks. Anyway, it won’t strangle anyone; it should let go as soon as you exert any pressure, but it’s not sensitive to bright light.” 

“Got it.” Harry smiled. “So can I have a plant for my class?” 

“Sure.” Summoning some shears and a pot already fitted out with soil, Neville clipped some leaves, planting them. “It grows fast, too. Oh, and it’s sensitive to moods.” 

“Brilliant.” 

Once back in the castle, Harry took the Devil’s Bloom to his quarters, and feeling tired, he took a nap.::

“A nap.” Minerva huffed. “And this is important because—?”

“I’m about to explain, Headmistress, I promise.” 

“Fine, just _hurry up_! I haven’t all day for this!” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

::Setting the Devil’s Bloom on the table by his bed, Harry took off his clothes to lie down. ::

“You nap in the nude?” Minerva said, eyeing him flatly.

Harry shrugged. “When it’s hot, yes.” 

“Of course.” Minerva sighed. “I’m going to end up knowing more than I ever wanted to about both of you, aren’t I? Proceed.” 

::Harry relaxed, drifting off. He dreamed about Severus, as he often did. About Severus’ long fingers wrapping around him and stroking slowly, about Severus whispering dirty, delicious fantasies in his ear—

Waking with a start, Harry realised someone _was_ stroking him, whispering to him. Looking down, he saw Devil’s Bloom tendrils wrapped around him, stroking him, and some of the leaves were rustling by his ear. 

Harry groaned, reaching for the leaves to remove them. They released immediately, hovering in the air as if wanting to resume what they had been doing. 

Stroking his cock a couple of times, Harry moaned. It felt good, but it would be a lot better with Severus present. Summoning his clothes, Harry dressed and, seeing from the clock he’d already missed dinner, raced down to see Severus, who would be able to help him with his plant-induced problem.

He hurried into the dungeons, rounded the corner, and almost got hit with a spell. Reflexively, he cast _Protego_ …::

“…and you know the rest.” Harry smiled faintly at Minerva. “If I need to be reprimanded for this, Headmistress, I completely understand—”

Minerva held up a hand to stop the flow of words. “I didn’t think it possible,” she said, looking back and forth between them, “but you have actually come up with a plausible story.” She shook her head. “Unbelievable. Fine, you’re free to go, no reprimands will be added to your records, and I will not be reporting this to the board, thank Merlin.” She fixed them both with a glare. “However, if this happens again, I shall be a lot less…forgiving. Am I clear?” 

“Yes, Headmistress.” Harry rose. “Thank you. Nothing like that will ever happen again.” 

“See that it doesn’t.” 

Severus was silent as he stood and started towards the door. “Goodnight, Headmistress,” he said before closing the door behind him. 

They both stood outside her door, staring at each other. Slowly, Harry shook his head. “I can’t believe that worked!” he whispered. 

“Shh!” Ushering him away from the door, Severus hissed, “This isn’t the place to discuss it.” 

They headed for the dungeons, and only when they were in Severus’ quarters did he turn to Harry, press him against the door, and kiss him within an inch of his life. 

When they broke for air, Harry gasped, “What was that for?” 

Severus smirked. “For melding your story so beautifully with mine.” 

Harry laughed. “Well, yours was so fantastical I figured why not go all out? And Neville did just give me a plant.” 

“Even better,” said Severus, steering Harry towards his sitting room. “You can produce it if Minerva demands proof.” 

“That’s why I went with that story.” Harry grinned. “I wasn’t about to tell her we had a hankering to try semi-public sex.” 

“Wise decision.” Levitating over a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses, Severus poured, handing Harry a glass before raising his own. “To a narrow escape.” 

Drinking, Harry exhaled. “Right. So regular sex tonight, I think.” 

“Quite.” Severus smirked. “Although…you mentioned you missed dinner. I’m sure I can get the elves to bring us something. And the perhaps afterwards I can indulge in enjoying one of my favourite delicacies.” 

Harry licked his lips, his arse _flexing_ at the look in Severus’ eyes. “Rimming?” he whispered, voice suddenly hoarse.

“Indeed. You know me so well.” 

“You know, I’m really not that hungry.” Setting aside his wine, Harry took Severus’ hand, dragging him towards his bedroom. “I’ll be fine with a midnight snack.” 

~


End file.
